The Victims
by Xamem-The Heart of Oblivion
Summary: Though many had come before them, Sasha and Ross were two special victims of Eternal's cruelty. Just a oneshot spin-off from my Fanfiction, 'The Hunted'.


**WARNING: DO NOT READ THIS IF YOU HAVEN'T GOTTEN PAST CHAPTER 4 OF 'THE HUNTED'. THIS HAS SPOILERS FOR IT!**

**Hi guys. Sorry it's been so long since I updated. I'm working on it but I have a ton of work this summer. This is just a little oneshot I felt like I needed to write, focusing a little on when Sasha and Ross were captured. For those who want canon characters, (looking at you here, K476!) there are two, though you won't recognize one. Enjoy, and I'll try to update Hunted soon.**

* * *

><p>Sasha snuck into Ross's room, teddy-bear in hand. It was early morning, (that is, the sun hadn't yet come out) and she was <em>starving<em>. Alexis was still gone with Jake, and she couldn't reach the little food they had left, so it was up to Ross.

As soon as his snoring, dormant form was visible, she rushed in and hopped onto his bed. She gently shook his shoulder in order to wake him up.

"Ross! Wake up! I'm hungry…,"

Ross just grunted and rolled over. Sasha started jumping on the bed, yelling for him to wake up until she miss-jumped, landing not on the bed but on his stomach.

_That _woke him up. "Oof!" he grunted, bolting up and rubbing his eyes sleepily. "Ow! What was that for, Sasha?"

"Didn't mean it!" Sasha said, eyes wide, "but you would not wake up! And I'm hungry!"

Ross just shook his head, smiling wearily. "It's okay, honey. Let's go get breakfast." Sasha clenched her little fists around Ross's neck as he swung her onto his waist.

"Let's see what's in the kitchen; I think we have leftovers from Alexis's last expedition…" Upon reaching the dirty kitchen, Ross lowered Sasha to the ground and began searching the cabinets. "How's some… Um… I think we just have some berries left." Sasha licked her lips. She was so hungry now, even some Pokéblocks would be appetizing. Ross laughed and tossed a little pink fruit down to her.

She bit into the soft, fleshy skin, sucking all the sweet juices out at the same time. Smiling up at him, she held her hands out and formed her mouth into a pout. "More, please!"

"Sorry, that's the last of `em…" Ross sighed. "I guess we'll have to wait for Ale-"

He was interrupted by the front door being slammed open. Thinking it was Alexis, he held Sasha up so she could see them all. The smile on his face dropped as soon as he saw who it was.

"We finally found you. What a clever hiding place, Ross."

* * *

><p>Sasha clutched Ross's arm, afraid of what was happening.<p>

"Where are they taking us?" she whispered, shivering.

"I don't know, I just don't know…" Ross rubbed her arm, humming softly, and she fell asleep for the rest of the ride to… Wherever they were going.

* * *

><p>Sasha stared through the bars of her tiny cell at the shadow approaching. It was meal time, if you considered a piece of stale bread a meal.<p>

She would consider almost anything a meal at this point.

_Clang. _The girl had rattled the bars a bit, attempting to get Sasha's attention. Slowly, she lifted her head and brushed back the dirty-pink hair. The girl's dark black eyes stared into her own sunken purple.

"I feel sorry for you guys. Really, I do, what with the inadequate food and no chance at hygiene…" Sasha didn't really understand the words, but the tone was clearly sympathy.

Sasha just nibbled on the bread and cheese she had thrown in, staring at the girl with distrust. She wore the uniforms of _them. _And _they _couldn't be trusted, because _they _were the reason she was here. Never mind her sympathy, if she was truly sorry, she would help the victims escape instead of feeding them stale bread. Along with the occasional treat, like this cheese.

She sat there, nibbling and staring, assuming the girl would just leave. When she had finished the food, she still hadn't left, and it was getting a bit creepy.

"I'm going to help you, Sasha." How did she know her name? "As soon as I figure out how, that is. My name's Amara. I'll see you around." And with that, she skipped away, with Sasha unsure of what had just happened.

* * *

><p>"Norman, you are accused of crimes against the capital. Are this accusations false, and if so, do you have proof?"<p>

Ross looked at the steel-plated walls, the imposing guards. He looked at everything but Norman, refusing to make eye contact with him and attempting to block out the harsh, cold voice of the accuser. The accuser also being judge and jury. Not a fair trial, he thought, but he didn't say anything for fear of being the next accused.

"Yes, the charges are true. Every last one of them," Norman said, giving the woman a look of pure hatred.

"So I assume you realize that the penalty for crimes such as yours is death where you stand."

"I do realize."

"Then the punishment stands. Guards, do your duty." Ross squeezed his eyes shut, not wanting to see the body being removed after the shot was fired. "See Ross? All rebellion is squashed. Now look at me." Slowly, he looked at the vile woman who could order death without care, simply by waving her hand. He assumed her eyes held no emotion, though it was hard to tell with those dark sunglasses on.

"I have spared you for now, child." Child? She might not be very young, but she was definitely not over her mid-thirties, and he was only in his early twenties. She had no right to call him a child. "And for that you will be grateful."

Did he really have to be grateful for being dragged from a semi-comfortable life with Sasha, Jake, and Alexis to this hellhole?

"I am going to give you one chance to redeem yourself from your secret rebellion. You will obey my every whim, and you will become as dim-witted as a Slowpoke, without any thoughts other than the ones _I_ put in your head. Your alternative is to watch the people you love-and rest assured, I know who they are-die slow, painful deaths before you are executed." Her cold, wicked smile made Ross shiver as she extended her hand. "Do we have a deal?"

* * *

><p><em>Click. <em>It had only been a few days since she had been brought here, but Sasha was already familiar with the sound of locks to cages and cells being opened.

Usually, they didn't get locked again.

She huddled in a corner, afraid that _they _were finally going to take her to wherever they took those other people. Some of the other prisoners told stories they had heard, rumors. And though she didn't know what a firing squad was or what the gallows were, they didn't sound very nice, not at all.

But she might be about to find out. For now it was _her _cell door slowly swinging open, and now a small, pale, surprisingly clean hand was reaching for her.

"C'mon, Sasha, I'm getting you out of here!" Amara? Sasha scurried towards the hand, quick to trust her this time. Hadn't she promised to help? And Amara had always been a little nicer than the other people dressed as _them_.

"Stay quiet, stay low, and let _me _do the talking. Okay?" Sasha nodded silently, bendnig over. "Follow me."

Amara stood low to the ground, leading Sasha through the dark twists and turns of the building. Amara's light brown mass of hair was easy to follow. It stood out even more than Sasha's own pink, mostly because hers was covered in dirt.

Amara motioned for Sasha to go crouch in a corner while she sweet-talked some guards into letting them out. As soon as the door was open, they rushed to the forest, Amara in the lead still. It was dark out, and their flight to the forest went unnoticed.

"Where are we going, Amara?" Sasha whispered, unable to contain herself.

"_We_ aren't going anywhere. _You_, well…" Amara pulled a gun from her belt, then pointed the barrel at her. Sasha was confused. Ross had used that sometimes when they were in trouble. They weren't in trouble, where they? She turned around and saw nothing but dense foliage behind her.

"What's wrong, Amara?"

"I have a personal grudge against your family. Against Alexis's family. Against my mistress. I want _revenge_. And my mistress would never let me take my anger out on the other prisoners-that didn't help my anger issues-so I've had to secretly smuggle them out." She let out a high, cruel laugh. "Don't you see, Sasha? You're about to be my next victim. This shouldn't hurt… I wouldn't know…"

Sasha closed her eyes as the loud _bang _from the gun went off. _I want Alexis. I want-_She didn't know it, but Amara was right. It didn't hurt one bit. She was dead before she hit the ground.

Amara reached down and tugged the little purple bow from Sasha's hair. The body could rot here; nobody would notice. Alexis was planning to burn their base down, and thinking she killed this little girl that was so precious to her? The guilt would tear her apart.

* * *

><p>Ross stood over Sasha's body, torn. Should he take the time to bury the maggot-ridden skeleton? As far as he knew, nobody had noticed his escape. But he didn't have anything to make a proper grave with.<p>

Making up his mind, he tore off a bit of cloth from her formally-white dress and a snippet of pink hair to take with him, for her memory. He wrapped the long hairs in the cloth, stuffed it in his pocket, and continued running.

He stopped short at a clucking sound coming from the trees. "Tsk, tsk, tsk, Ross. I gave you a chance at life. Why did you turn it down?"

Ross slowly turned to see that woman jump from the trees, dark coat swishing around her ankles. He still didn't know her name, and didn't care to know it. He was about to die anyways.

"Any life you could offer would be worse than death."

"I see." She pointed the barrel of her gun-a large cannon-like thing attached to her wrist-towards him. "Are you sure? We could be great together, going on to conquer everything this world has to offer."

"I don't want the life of a traitorous killer."

She smiled that cold, emotionless smile again. "So be it."

And she fired.

* * *

><p><strong>And cut. I hope you liked this short, kind of pointless oneshot. ^^ Wait, the point was showing how cruel some people in Eternal really are. Anyways, if you could please leave a review, I would be ever-so grateful!<strong>


End file.
